Gravity Falls Funko Pop! Vinyls
Gravity Falls Pop! Vinyls are a variation of a brand of Funko Pop! Vinyls who were released on March 31st 2017. The Original release consisted of seven different Gravity Falls Pop! Vinyls consisting of four individual characters, three of which were a chase (a limited followup design of the same character). These chases were; Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. In November of 2018, Funko released a second wave of Gravity Falls POP's of the normal Dipper and Mabel POP's and added a new character to the Gravity Falls POP's; Waddles. The Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan and Bill POP's (including the chase-versions) come with a foot stand, so they can stand up out of the box. Waddles comes without a foot stand. Characters There are eight individual Gravity Falls Pop! Vinyls that came out consisting of the main characters in the television series. Dipper Pines Available in two different variations, the regular or the 'chase' version. * The regular version consists of Dipper wearing his usual blue and white Pine tree hat, his red shirt and blue jacket as well as sneakers with white socks and carrying the Journal 3 in his right arm. It's release date was March 31st 2017 and as per 2020 has a trending value of US$ 10,00. The reason for it's low value is because of the total amount that Funko made of this POP. The regular Dipper POP had a bigger amount of POP's released then the Mabel version. * The chase version consists of the same features and is based on Dipper's appearance as a spirit in "Sock Opera." This version is also a 'glow in the dark' figure, so he lights up in the dark. The trending value of this Dipper is US$ 19,00. Funko Pop Dipper Pines.jpg Funko Pop Dipper Pines Chase variant.jpg|CHASE variant Dipper glow in the dark POP Funko.jpg|CHASE variant with the glow in the dark features Mabel Pines Available in two variations: * The regular consists of Mabel wearing her most well-known pink sweater with the rainbow shooting star, a purple skirt, white socks and black shoes. The trending value is US$ 21,00. * A 'Hot Topic exclusive version' is Mabel covered in unicorn blood in her torn sweater from "The Last Mabelcorn." The trending value of this POP is around US$ 41,00. Funko Pop Mabel Pines.jpg Funko Pop Mabel Unicorn blood Hot Topic Exclusive.jpg|Hot Topic exclusive Grunkle Stan * This consists of Stan wearing his Fez, square glasses, and tuxedo with his bow tie and shoes. It was not re-released at the second wave of November 2018. The Pop has a trending value of US$ 31,00 Funko Pop Grunkle Stan.jpg Bill Cipher Available in two variations, the regular and the chase version. * The regular version has Bill Cipher in his usual yellow color, top hat, bow tie and black arms and legs. It's trending value is US$ 18,00 * The Chase version has Bill Cipher with a black body and white eye. It has a trending value of US$ 36,00. Funko Pop Bill Cipher.jpg Funko Pop Bill Cipher Chase variant.jpg|CHASE variant Waddles * The Waddles POP is a Hot Topic exclusive, altough it is also avaible at the Funko webshop and some Funko related shops. It was released a year later then the other pops on November 3rd 2018 and has a trending value of US$ 23,00. Waddles POP.jpg Release Release dates had been set officially by Funko for the May/June period of 2017, but were eventually released in March for unknown reasons. They were available on the Funko Pop! Vinyl website, as well as most comic-book companies or websites or stores that sell Pop! Vinyls. They were sold worldwide. As of 2020, the figures are discontinued, but are still avaible on websites like Ebay and Amazon. Status Since the first releases, Funko has as of 2020 a list of figures who are either discontinued (vaulted), Temporarily not in the making (Temporarily Unavailable) or who are still made (Available). The offical status for the Gravity Falls Pops are as follow: * Dipper Pines - Temporarily Unavailable * Dipper Pines (Chase) - Vaulted * Mabel Pines -''' Temporarily Unavailable * '''Mabel Pines (Mabelcorn) - Available * Grunkle Stan - Vaulted * Bill Cipher - Temporarily Unavailable * Bill Cipher - Vaulted * Waddles - Available Category:Merchandise